


Hard day

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: They're in the middle of the harvest and Arthur slowly seems to adjust.





	Hard day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part 6 of the Bonded to magic series

Arthur groaned and slumped onto the bed, face down. "Will we ever be done with this harvest?"

Merlin chuckled. "The next field will take a few more days to be ready."

Arthur looked up. "So we get a few days off? I could certainly need them."

"Actually..."

"What else?"

"While we wait to bring in that other field, we need to thresh the grain from the one we just finished." Merlin pulled his sweaty shirt off his back and splashed his face with water at the wash bowl. 

The look on Arthur's face was less than enthusiastic. Since the day when Arthur had shown up with the bread he had helped making, he was working on the field with them. It had taken a while for him to find a rhythm and to know how to ration his strength and of course there had been moaning and groaning about sore muscles and the sunburn he had gotten. 

Merlin was so proud of him, though. It was obvious that Arthur had never worked on a farm before, but it looked as if he did his best to be part of them. It seemed as if Arthur made a competition out of it. He wanted to be the best and constantly compared what he had harvested with that of the other men. He also put up with their teasing when he did things the complicated way or developped blisters in his hand. 

"How's the hand doing?"

Arthur blew out a breath. "It's alright."

"Let me see."

Reluctantly, Arthur held out his hand and Merlin didn't like what he saw. The blisters had opened and most of the inside of Arthur's hand looked raw. Raw and dirty, which wasn't a good combination. 

"Is the other one just as bad?"

Arthur sat up. "No, just sore from gripping the stalks all the time."

"Wash up." Merlin turned and left their little house. Maybe he didn't have to go look for the right herbs in the woods if Mabel still had what he needed.

A few minutes later, he came back with some leafs and a salve, which would help Arthur's hand heal. 

Arthur hadn't moved an inch and he was still fully dressed, boots and all. Merlin smiled when he heard a slight snore and found him fast asleep.


End file.
